A Dream Come True
by nerdyheart
Summary: When Lady Shima brings Jiraiya's broken body to Tsunade, will she be able to save him?
1. Chapter 1

Tsunade gazed after Jiraiya as he walked away. She probably was never going to see him again. Thinking about it made her heart break.

"Jiraiya," She gets to her feet unsteadily, the alcohol still affecting her balance. "Wait."

"What is it, Tsunade?" he turns around as she stumbles into his arms, her hands gripping his shirt tightly. "Tsunade?" His eyebrows pull together, showing his concern.

"Come back alive." She demanded, her voice hard.

"That again!" Jiraiya laughed, "I told you, as long as you bet on me dying, I'm sure to live." He grabs her shoulders, pulling her back a little, his smile shining bright.

"I'm serious Jiraiya." She insists stubbornly, locking his eyes with her's. "Too many people have left me." Her voice broke as she held back the tears. The smile on his face faded, his eyes softening. He pulled her a little closer, holding her tighter.

"I would never leave you." He gently brushes away a tear that had escaped with his thumb, his hand lingering on her face.

As she gazed into his eyes she was torn. Jiraiya had been with her through everything. The good and the bad, through every death she had every experienced. Granted when they were younger he frustrated her, but through the years he had grown on her. He was the only thing that kept her together after Dan died.

She only left because she could tell that she was only hurting him by staying. He loved her, but she wasn't in the right state of mind. She was afraid that he was going to ask for something she couldn't give him.

Times have changed though. She had fixed the pieces that the death of Dan and her brother had broken. She might even be ready for something new.

Without hesitating for another second, she pulls him down so his lips crushed her's. She kissed him for several seconds, but when he didn't kiss her back, her checks burning, she pulled back.

"The alcohol must be– " she started to say but then Jiraiya softly brushed his lips against her's before she could get any more out.

"I"ll be back before you even have a chance to miss me Tsunade." Jiraiya said with a laugh, and he continued to walk away from her.

She watched his retreating form, wishing he would turn around to look at her one more time. When he got back, she wasn't going to let him play it cool any more. She gave herself a small smile at the thought.

The sun was going down and it was getting dark, but she continued to watch him until she could no longer see him. He never turned around.

* * *

As Tsunade sat on the railing, she couldn't help but think about Jiraiya. She had a sinking feeling in her stomach, like he wasn't coming back.

He had made her a promise though, that he wouldn't leave her. Jiraiya had never made her a promise before that he hadn't kept. She takes another sip of sake, looking out over the water.

"Hokage!" Tsunade's head whips around at the sound of her title. Surprised, she see's Lady Shima, one of the great toad sages.

"Is something wrong with Jiraiya?" Tsunade asks standing up, her heart skips a beat.

"Get ready Hokage..." Lady Shima says a little breathless as she weaves some hand signs.

Suddenly in a puff of smoke, Jiraiya appears. Tsunade rushes to his side as she accesses his condition. He has several rods sticking out of his back, he's missing his left arm, and his throat appears to be crushed.

"Lady Shima," Tsunade rushes as she starts her medical ninjutsu. "Go get – " But Lady Shima was already hurrying to go get more help.

She looks down at Jiraiya as she tries to stop all the bleeding. His face starts to get blurry as tears fill her eyes.

"You promised, Jiraiya." She whispers to him. "You promised you wouldn't leave me." Tears run down her face and fall onto his body. "Don't die, please don't die..."


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto opens his door to see Sakura standing there, tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Apprehension took hold of his body. Whatever it was, it wasn't good.

"Master Jiraiya's back Naruto," her voice breaks, "It doesn't look good."

Sakura continues to speak, but he can no longer hear her past the rushing in his ears. Not his sensei, it can't be.

"Where is he Sakura?" He grabs her shoulders, shaking her a little. "Where's Pervy Sage?"

"They took him to the hospital..." she whispers.

Without a second thought, Naruto takes off, leaving Sakura behind. This can't be happening, was all Naruto could think as he raced to his sensei.

When Naruto burst through the doors, he see's Kakashi, Sai, Shizune, and several toads standing outside the doors to the surgical room.

"How's Pervy Sage?" Naruto ask Kakashi as he skids to a stop in front of him.

"The Lady Hokage is still working on him Naruto." Kakashi replies putting his hand on Naruto shoulder. "We just have to wait and see what happens."

"So this here is Jiraiya-chan's pupil?" the Grandpa Frog asked.

"Yes," Kakashi answered, "this is Uzumaki Naruto."

"Who's the Grandpa Frog?" Naruto's curiosity momentarily to see past is fears.

"Naruto," Kakashi's voice was stern, a result from Naruto calling the Great Toad Sage grandpa. "He is one of the Great Head Hermits of Myouboku Mountain, Lord Fukasaku-sama." His voice showing his respect for the Grandpa Toads. "He was Master Jiraiya's teacher, he taught him the hermit-style ninjutsu."

"He taught the Pervy Sage ninjutsu?" Naruto was shocked, he had never considered that some other then the Third had taught him.

"Pervy Sage!" Grandpa Frog laughed. "Ya got the same attitude as yer master kiddo!"

"Why are you here Grandpa Toad?" Bring Naruto's attention back to his sensei.

"Durin' his fight, Pain crushed poor Jiraiya-chan's throat." Sadness fills his voice and he glances towards the doors. "Before he he fell the last time, he left one final message," Grandpa Frog throw off his cloak turning around. "an' here it is!"

"It's a code." Shizune says tying to get a closer look.

"He did it so pain wouldn't know what he was sayin'." Grandpa Frog replied, putting his cloak back on. "This here's what Jiraiya-chan died for."

Just then Tsunade walked though the doors, closing them behind her.

* * *

"Jiraiya's still in critical condition," Tsunade informed them wiping her brow. "But he's stable now." She rubbed her eyes. She had used a lot of chakra healing Jiraiya. She was hopeful that he would pull through, but she knew that was probably wishful thinking.

She looked over at Naruto who was looking at the ground. She was glad he was here, Jiraiya would be glad he was here.

"Naruto–" Tsunade began but Naruto cut her off.

"Granny..." Naruto's voice was dead as he address her. "Did you send him there?"

"Yes." Her heart fill with ice, she knew what was coming next. Sakura comes into the room.

"What the heck were you thinking!" His anger was pliable, but she didn't move, didn't react, she just stared into his eyes. "You know how the Pervy Sage got! Why did you let him go on such a risky– "

"Enough, Naruto." Kakashi cut him off. "You should understand Exactly how the Fifth feels."

Tsunade looks down, remembering her last conversation with Jiraiya:

"_By yourself?! That's way to dangerous– " Tsunade exclaimed staring Jiraiya down._

"_I'm one of the Leaf's Legendary Sannin." Jiraiya gives her a hard look. "You remember what that means, right? Even you, Beautiful as you were, are a 50 year old bag now... It saddens me to think how your love for those you've lost to death stays inside that chest of yours... But it's not all bad."_

_Her expression softens. Jiraiya has grown up so much from the annoying little kid he used to be._

"_Now my job is to help the next generation, and set a good example for them," he says with conviction. "I'll gladly put my life on the line, and I'll be smiling the whole time."_

"Forget this..." Naruto said as he turns to walk out of the room.

"Naruto, where are you going?!" Sakura demanded shocked, taking a step towards him.

"If he'd been the Fifth Hokage," Emotion still thick in his voice, "He'd never have made you go on that mission, Granny Tsunade..."

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaims as the door swings shut behind him.

"It's okay, Sakura..." She was beyond exhausted, "Just let him be for a while."

"But..." Sakura hesitated.

"My apologies, Fukasaku-sama." Kakashi's voice was heavy. "Naruto just needs to..."

"I understand." Lord Fukasaku-sama replied. "About the whole 'destined child' story... I know the kid was Jiraiya's pupil 100% a' the way. I just pray he's the real 'destined child...' Don't think I could bear it if he weren't..."

"Thank you for bring Jiraiya back to us." Tsunade said, composing herself. "Shizune take a picture of the code, and get me Shikamaru." She turns around walking back into the hospital room, "Bring all my work for today in here."

Shutting the door behind her she walks to Jiraiya's side, sitting in the chair next to him.

As she stares at his face, another memory comes up out of the blue. They were young and it was the first time she had met Jiraiya.

"_Nice to meet you. I'm Jiraiya! Don't worry, you can give me a love letter later!_

His smile held so much warmth, and life... especially compared to now. She smiles slightly as she watches his chest rise and fall.

She runs her hand affectionately through is dirty white hair.

"You stupid man..." she whispers into the silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto sat by his sensei's bed, and gave him a smile.

"I mastered sage ninjutsu." Naruto laughed. "The old toad even said I did it faster then you did, Pervy Sage."

His eyes fell to the ground. He had been keeping his master up to date with everything that was happening in the village, and he didn't like what he had to say next. He had been putting it off, but since he was leaving to try to talk the the Raikage, it was now or never.

"I didn't get back in time though," he winces thinking about all the death and destruction that had happened in his absence. "Pain destroyed the village and killed a lot of people."

He looked at the blank expression on the Pervy Sage's face, he knew that he could hear him, he didn't care what anyone else said. "He brought them all back with a jutsu though." His voice faded out, and he took a deep breath.

"Granny Tsunade was hurt." when he said that the old Sage's eyebrows scrunched momentary before evening out. Naruto jumped up getting closer to his sensei.

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted. "I think he's walking up!" He was excited, he was going to get the Pervy Sage back!

Sakura rushed over from where she'd been attending other patients and quickly assessed the comatose man. She took his vital and flashed a light into both his eyes.

"His condition is the same Naruto..." Sakura signed.

"No,"Naruto insisted. "When I mentioned Granny Tsunade, his face changed!"

"You must have been imagining it. I have to get back to work." she walked away from him and he let her go.

This hadn't been the first time Naruto was sure that his master was waking up and it wouldn't be the last. He was used to the disappointment, ever time someone told him he was wrong.

Sitting back down in his chair, he said, "She's in a coma like you." his heart was broken, he had so many things he had to tell her, not mention apologies for. "They don't know if she's going to wake up."

His eyes darted to his sensei's hand, which had clenched in a fist. He knew it! The Pervy Sage was waking up, if not responding to news about Granny.

Instead of calling Sakura over again, just for her to tell him he was imagining things, he thought of a plan instead. Maybe if he got his master over to Granny he would wake up.

Casting a quick look over his shoulder to see if Sakura was watching, he quickly summoned four shadow clones. They tried to be quiet as two of the clones, lifted up the tent wall, so they wouldn't have to make it past Sakura, and the other three quickly pushed the bed out of the tent.

Going as fast as they could with out tipping the bed over, four Narutos made their way over to Granny's tent and another one went to go get a bed mat. A lot of people gave him strange looks and tried to talk to him, but he ignored everyone, only thinking about his goal.

When they made it over to the tent, Naruto sent a clone in to make sure the coast was clear, he held his breath as he waited.

"Shizune!" Naruto heard his clone shout, "Sakura needs your help in the infirmary." He smiled to himself, his clone was a fast thinker.

"Is it an emergency? I'm busy." Shizune asked, and Naruto could hear her shuffling papers around.

"Yes!" His clone told her, "She has a question about medicine or something for one of the patients."

"Okay." Shizune said signing, exiting the tent and walking back the way they had just come.

"That was a close one." His clone said, lifting up the flap to the tent so they could come in.

"Nice thinking!" Another clone said.

"Thanks!" the first one said giving them a huge smile.

"Let's hurry." A third clone said, lugging in the mat and laying it down next to Tsunade.

Carefully they picked up the Pervy Sage and laid him down on the mat.

"Thanks guys." Naruto said, releasing the jutsu.

Naruto grabs the blanket from the bed, laying it down on his sensei, pulling it up to his chin.

"Wake up soon Pervy Sage," Naruto mutters, then more clearly he says, "Have a good time with Granny. I'll tell you about meeting with the Raikage when I get back!" Then he's out the door, going to find Kakashi and Yamato.

* * *

Sakura shouldn't have taken her eyes off Naruto, but who would have guess he'd kidnap the old man.

Making her way across camp, she hears her name being called.

"Sakura!" Shizune waves her over, holding Tonton in her hands. "What patient did you have the question about?"

"I didn't have a question about any patient." Sakura replies confused. "Have you seen Master Jiraiya or Naruto?"

"Naruto just told me you needed help..." Shizune replied as confused as Sakura was.

"Naruto's trying to sneak Master Jiraiya in to the Hokage's tent." Shikamaru walked up to him with his hands in his pockets, a idle look on his face. "He had a couple of clones helping him."

"Why didn't you stop him?" Shizune asked mystified.

"I thought it'd be a drag." He turned his head up, looking at the clouds. "Besides, what's the harm."

"The harm is that we didn't know where Master Jiraiya was Shikamaru!" Sakura was annoyed. "We need to know the location and condition of all our patients."

"That's why I'm telling you now." Shikamaru walked slowly way, not looking back.

Relieved but still slightly annoyed, Sakura went with Shizune to Lady Tsunade's tent.

When they walked through the door, they stared at the two Sannin laying next to each other.

"Naruto couldn't even bother to cover Master Jiraiya all the way..." The Sage's one arm was out, and Sakura moved to put it under the blanket.

Before she could though, Shizune grabbed her arm. "I think that would be the way Master Jiraiya would want to be if he were awake." Tears were in her eyes as she looked down at them.

Shizune was right, "I think the would both preferred it that way." Sakura smiled and guided Shizune out of the tent.

Sakura shook her head. Naruto had put his Master's hand over Lady Tsunade's, leaving the blanket around his waist.

* * *

_Naruto's voice brings Jiraiya out of the fog that usually consumes him. He's not sure what happened, or why he's in a fog, but he's too tired to fight it._

"_I mastered sage ninjutsu. The old toad even said I did it faster then you did, Pervy Sage."_

Sage ninjutsu? Alright Naruto, you'll have to show me some day. _He didn't know that Lord Fukasaku was going to teach Naruto sage ninjutsu._

"_I didn't get back in time though. Pain destroyed the village and killed a lot of people."_

Pain came to the village? Why didn't anyone get him so he could fight? _Jiraiya was frustrated, he could have helped protect the village if he'd known about the attack sooner._

"_Nagato brought them all back with a jutsu though."_

_He only knew one Nagato, and he'd heard that he'd died. _Maybe when he heard about the attack on the Leaf he came to help? _The fog comes for him again, dragging him under._

"_Granny Tsunade was hurt."_

What?! _The shock of the news brought him back, angering him._

"_She's in a coma like you. They don't know if she's going to wake up."_

I'm in a coma?_ Jiraiya didn't understand how could he be in a coma._

_Thoughts of his predicament consumed him, so much that he almost didn't notice when he started moving. The ride was bumpy, but he felt hands that kept him from falling. _Where were they going?

_Naruto said something else but Jiraiya couldn't quite make it out. When they finally stopped, he could feel a bunch of hands lifting him up then setting him down._

"_Wake up soon Pervy Sage. Have a good time with Granny. I'll tell you about meeting with the Raikage when I get back!" Jiraiya was confused, W_hy was Naruto going to see the Raikage? And Granny? _Then it hit him. Naruto had brought him to Tsunade._

_Mustering all his effort, Jiraiya moved his hand, inch by inch, until he could feel her's under his._

_Now he had to work on waking up.  
_

Slowly Jiraiya was gaining control of muscles. He could flex his fingers and toes. Something felt wrong about his left arm though.

He figured it was because he was in a coma, but it could be anything. The last thing he remembered was going to see Tsunade about Pain's location, and anything could have happened in between now and then.

He struggled to open his eyes. Shizune came in and out of the room along with other shinobi through out the day. Most of the time all he could hear was muttering, but every once and a while he could make out certain words like _Danzo, Hokage, Kakashi, Naruto, _and _Sasuke._

Finally he managed to open his eyes, but he had to close them quickly. His eyes had to readjust to the light in the room.

Slowly he reopened his eyes, looking around the room. He saw Shizune at the door talking to shinobi but he didn't care what they were saying. He knew he should but he was too tired.

Slowly he turns his head to the right, towards Tsunade. Even with all her wrinkles he still thought she was beautiful.

Struggling, he lifts his arm up slowly. He strokes her cheek.

"Wake up Tsunade..." His voice was barely audible.

He watches the wrinkles disappear from her face. Her eyes flutter and he smiles.

Her head turns to him and she smiles, "Jiraiya..." she whispered and he wanted to laugh.

She had always been stronger then him, she proved it time and time again and this was no exception.

"Lady Tsunade?!" Shizune whipped around. "Lady Tsunade!" Seeing her mistress a wake, Shizune hurls her body on top of Tsunade.

Jiraiya can hear Tsunade groan. "Shizune... you're squeezing too hard." she gasped.

He smiles. He loved seeing Tsunade loved. That didn't happen often enough.


	4. Chapter 4

Jiraiya leaned against the wall, his legs spread, watching Tsunade eat. She was just inhaling food into her mouth and honestly, he was waiting for Tsunade to choke.

He knew that he should have an appetite but he didn't. Looking down at himself, he was skinnier then he had ever been before, and many of his muscles had atrophied. He wasn't going anywhere in a while.

Shizune stood at the tent flap just staring at her mistress, eyes wide, holding her pig in her arms.

"Please, slow down!" She begs

"Keep it coming!" She speaks around the food in her mouth. "My chakra still hasn't recovered! I need more food or my technique will wear off and I'll be an old hag again!"

Tsunade had not age gracefully over then years, partly due to the Yin Seal on her forehead. Jiraiya didn't think she looked exactly bad, but Tsunade seen almost afraid of her aged self. She constantly keep the appearance of a younger woman to compensate for the damage that the Yin Seal had inflicted on her body.

"There isn't a single crumb left in the Hokage's office..." Shizune laughed, "We'll have more soon, but in the meantime take a break."

Tsunade put down her food and stared her apprentices down. _Maybe she's finally done? _Jiraiya contemplated, knowing better as he thought it. Tsunade would only be done when she decide she was done.

The pig squeals at the possible implication of Tsunade's glare and Jiraiya chuckles. He winces in pain, looking down at his arm, only to realize yet again that it wasn't there. This was something he was going to have to get used too.

"NO!" Shizune screams in a panic. "Get a hold of yourself! You can not eat him!" Jiraiya couldn't help but laugh. The level to which Shizune held that pig was almost comical.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Tsunade demanded as Kakashi walked in.

"I'm glad to see that both of you've recovered." Kakashi looked relived. He continued talking to them but Jiraiya was having a hard time concentrating again, it was all he could do to sit up straight.

Madara was still alive and there was going to be another war, and there was nothing that he would be able to do. He looked down at his hand. How is he suppose to be a ninja with only one arm? How is he suppose to protect the village like this.

Tsunade dismissed everyone and Jiraiya closed his eyes, leaning his head back.

He tried not to think of anything. The arm that wasn't there was still hurting him, and he couldn't focus long enough to be of any help strategically. _If only I hadn't lost my arm. _ Maybe he could find a way to do ninjutsu with just one hand. The probability of that happening was slim though, so he forgot about it.

His days as a ninja were over. He hears shuffling and a hand touches his face and he leans into the touch, savoring the feeling.

"Jiraiya," her voice is soft and gentle, "how's the pain."

He opens his eyes and looks into her perfect brown ones. He considered lying to her, but in his current predicament, he doubted whether or not he would be successful, so he decides to laugh her concern off.

"Manageable." He laughs but winces.

"Stop pretending to be tough." she orders taking his vitals.

"Who says I'm pretending?" Jiraiya asks pretending to be offended.

"You forget that I've known you for a long time..." Tsunade whispers. She had known him for a long time, but he sometimes doubted whether or not she really knew him. He didn't think she realized that he would do anything for her, that he had loved her since the first moment that he had meant her.

Getting serious, he looks at her. She was blushing, looking down. He had never made her blush like this before, but something about it seemed familiar. In his mind he sees a sunset, and feel a rush that he's never felt before.

"I've forgotten a lot of things," Tsunade looks up at his revelation. "The last thing I remember is going to tell you I found Pain." His voice tappers off when he sees her eyes glistening.

She scoots forward again, placing herself in between his legs. "You don't remember anything?" She leans forward, placing her hands just above his knees. Was she going to kiss him?

"No..." Jiraiya's voice is barely audible, how he wished he could remember.

* * *

Tsunade places her hands right above his knees, leaning slightly closer."You don't remember anything?" Their first kiss was something that she knew she was never going to forget, and it saddened her that he had.

"No..." Jiraiya's voice is barely audible. She could tell he's holding his breath.

She was torn in two. She wants more then anything to tell him what happened and kiss him again, but a war was starting, and Tsunade couldn't guarantee that the ending would be in their favor. For all she knew she could die, leaving him like he almost left her.

It seemed like they were frozen in time, each on trying to decide what the next move should be. Kiss him or not kiss him. Open herself, and him, to love and thrive, or break both their hearts.

Looking into his eyes, she made up her mind. Even if it did end badly, it would be better then never telling him her feelings. She had learned that after she had almost lost him.

She started leaning closer. She moved slowly and she couldn't help her eyes drifting to his lips. Hesitating, she looks up and sees the shocked expression on his face. Before she can close the gap, the door bursts open.

"Pervy Sage!" Uzumaki Naruto launches himself through the air. Quickly Tsunade backs away, in fear that one of his limbs would hit her face. _Naruto..._ He had to come in, right when she was going to kiss him.

She should have saw this coming. Naruto had yet to see Jiraiya awake, so of course he would come here right away. More then anything she wished he would have come five minutes later but that would accomplish nothing.

"Naruto!" Jiraiya shouts, moving as if to caught him, forgetting for a moment that he had lost his arm. Maybe she could think of a solution to this problem, maybe a prosthetic that would still enable him to make seals. She would have to talk to the Sand about it.

Right before Naruto collided into Jiraiya though, he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"What just happened?!" Tsunade was concerned, Naruto was critical to their fight against Madara, and he had just disappeared. For all she new, Madara could have him right now, extracting the Kyubi.

"Don't worry." Jiraiya shifted to make himself more comfortable, but winced and grabbed at his arm. She wished more then anything that she could make all of his pain go away. One idea did come to mind though.

"Lord Fukasaku just reversed summoned him to Myouboku Mountain." He looks up at her, hoping that she would continue what she started. She fully intended to keep going.

"Jiraiya," Tsunade began but Shizune came into the room. She definitely needed to get a lock on that door.

"Everyone's ready for the meeting, they're just waiting on you."

Tsunade glanced over at Jiraiya, then back at Shizune. She didn't want to leave. Every fiber of her being wanted to stay.

"Go Tsunade," Jiraiya laughed, "I'll be here when you get back."

"You'd better be." Tsunade got up and walked to the door, glancing back at Jiraiya. He looked so fragile, hardly like himself with all the weight and muscle loss.

"Don't worry." His face fell. "Even if I ran, I can't get far." Tsunade, bit her lip, knowing that nothing he said would make him feel better.

"Eat something okay?"

Jiraiya laughed, "You don't have to tell me twice."

She Smiles at him, walking out of the room.

"Shizune," Tsunade was thinking ahead. Nothing would happen tonight but she wanted to be prepared. "I want a lock to be put on my door."

Tsunade stretched as she walked into her room. _It has been along time since I've moved any of my muscles._ She thought absentmindedly as she looked around.

She spots Jiraiya, and looks fondly down at his snoring body. In sleep he looked so relaxed and peaceful. Tomorrow she was going to start him on a diet and exercise regiment that would help him regain some muscle mass and weight.

"Is there anything else you need of me Lady Tsunade?" Shizune whispered.

"No, you can leave." She whispers, but before Shizune leaves completely, she adds, "Thank you."

Shizune pauses at the door and gives her mistress a small smile. "You're welcome." Then she backs out of the room.

Tsunade rubbed her eyes. She still hadn't recovered completely from the coma, and was too tired to cleaned up or undress. She just laid down in her bed, next to Jiraiya's.

Laying on her side facing him, she can't help but wonder. Maybe she was making the wrong decision, acting to hastily. She didn't even truly know if his feelings for her had survived through out the years and besides that he was recovering from a severe injury. He was in a very vulnerable state and she didn't want to take advantage of that.

She watched his chest rise and fall steadily, and it reassured her. She was so glad that he was alive, that he was going to be okay. Terror had consumed her since Lady Shima had brought him too her. There had been so much blood, and the odds of survival had been very slim. Even now he was making incredible progress.

Biting her lip, she couldn't help it. His hair was in his eyes, his snoring blowing it away, only to have it fall back where it was again.

Leaning forward, she brushed the hair out of his eyes and gently brushed her lips against his. His lips parted under her's and she pulled back.

"Tsunade..." he muttered, turning towards her in his sleep.

She smiles and cups his cheek. Maybe she wasn't wrong. Maybe he still felt something for her. She would have to wait until he got better though.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been weeks since Jiraiya and Tsunade had woken up, and he was starting to remember everything. She had _kissed_ him. She had kissed him and didn't think it was important enough to tell him.

Jiraiya continued to lift weights with is right arm as he thought. When she got back he was going to confront her. He was done playing this game, it had gone on long enough. He was leaving. She had been playing with his emotions for years, and there was nothing more he could do.

Before Naruto had come in, he thought that maybe she was going to kiss him but that didn't happen. Ever since then, it was like she was avoiding him. The next morning she had moved him out of her room, started him on a regiment, and hasn't talked to him since.

He put down the wait and stood to look at himself in the mirror. He was making good progress on regaining his body before the coma. The muscle mass was almost all the way back and he still had some more weight to gain but he was one his way.

"Jiraiya-sama!" Naruto's brat, that Konahamaru came running into the room. "Tsunade-sama is back!"

"Thanks kid." Jiraiya ruffled his hair as he walked out of the room. He had recruited the kid's help after he made his choice. It had been a little difficult, but after reminding him that he was Naruto's "boss" and Naruto was his "boss", he readily agreed.

"No problem." he said saluting him and running out of the room.

Jiraiya looked down at all the things he was bringing. It wasn't much, he didn't need much. Signing he put on his scroll. He struggled a bit was was able to manage. He really didn't need it anymore, put he couldn't just leave it. Over the years it had become apart of him, and parting with it would be too much right now.

He exited his tent and made his way to Tsunade's office. Every ninja in the village was making preparations for the battle, he only wished he could join them. May of them stared at his stump, but he had learned along ago not to care about what other people thought.

Without hesitating he walked into her office. She glanced up and took in his appearance as he shut the door.

"Are you going somewhere?" She asked, looking back down at her paper work. He stopped in front of her desk and looked down at her.

"Yes." Tsunade's head shot up, the shock evident on her face.

"You're– what?!" She sputtered.

"I'm leaving the Village." Jiraiya was enjoying her reaction, her mouth had yet to shut since he said yes.

"You can't!" Her voice was hard and angry as she stood up.

"Yes I can." He matched her voice

"Why?" her voice had gotten softer. He was expecting more anger.

"Honestly?" He asked, staring into her eyes. "I'm tired of getting my heart broken."

Tsunade's mouth snapped shut and just stared at him.

"I don't understand."

"I remember Tsunade," He said turning around. "I remember everything." He walks to the door, giving her a small wave over his shoulder.

Inside his heart was breaking. He was going to start over. He had lost his job and the love of his life. The only thing he had left was Naruto. He wanted to stay for him but he couldn't, and he knew that Naruto would understand.

* * *

The words floated around in her head and she couldn't make sense of them. He was _leaving_. After everything he was leaving her.

_I don't understand._ Was the only thing she could make come out. Then out of no where he said it, that he _remembered._ He was walking away and she couldn't let him go. Not now that she finally knew that she wanted him.

Before she knew it he was opening the door, so she pushed it shut not even knowing how she got there in time. She pined him against the wall as her lips crushed his. His arm wrapped around her as he kissed her back, his hand applying firm pressure up and down her back.

She balled his cloths with her fists, afraid that if she let go he would disappear.

He kissed her, savoring every moment of it. Part of him was confused though. Why was she reacting like this? He pulled away, and she tried to follow him, but their height difference stopped her.

Tears were running down her face, and he wiped them away. "Why did you kiss me then, and why are you kissing me now?"

She raised her hand and cupped his cheek. "Because I love you." she whispered, trying to kiss him again.

He still held her away as he looked down at her. "Then why didn't you tell me about the kiss?"

"I was going to." she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes again. "I was just waiting for the right time."

Brushing a hair out of her face, he cupped her chin. "You never have to be afraid of me."

Slowly he leaned down, brushing his lips against hers. She held still as he moved down to the crook of her neck. Her eyes fluttered shut as she pulled him closer. His lips moved to her ear.

"I love you." He breathed, pulling back again.

"Are you still leaving?" He could see a slight panic in her eyes as she asked her question.

"I only needed a reason to stay." he rests his forehead on her's, laying his had on the curve of her waist.

Tsunade closed her eyes, tears continuing to fall down her face.

He kissed the tears away, whispering, "Why are you crying?"

Opening them, she looked up at his eyes. She could see the happiness in them, and wanted nothing more then to loose herself in them. She had never been good at expressing her emotions, so instead she decided to show him.

She pulled him down to her, kissing him. Her hand fell down to his waist, and she untied scroll letting it drop to the floor. Pressing him against the wall, she pulled off his haori. He moved his hand from her waist to her lower back, pressing her closer to him.

Her hands moved to the bottom of his shirt pulling it, along with his mesh shirt, up over his head. His hand slipped under her shirt, fingering her spine making her shiver. She couldn't think about anything other then the fact that he was here with her now.

With one hand she runs her finger through his hair, and the other traces the scar that Naruto had given him all those years ago. He bends slightly as he kisses her neck, wrapping his arm back around her waist. With out a waring, he lifts her up, their lips meeting once more.

Wrapping her legs around his waist, she brings them even closer together, not allowing an inch of space to come in between them. He tries to pull away, but she won't let him. Her hands frame each side of her face, as she claims his mouth.

When he finally manages to pull away from her, they're both breathing hard. "Are you sure?" he breathes.

She strokes his face as she replies, "Yes." and she brings her lips back to his.

He was in bliss. Tsunade had finally fallen in love with him, and she was currently sleeping on his chest, with a leg resting across his hips. He lazily drew circles on her shoulder as she slept.

She stirred in her sleep and he kissed her head. In response she kissed his chest, working her way up to his neck. He runs her hand thorough her messy hair, loving the feelings she was causing inside of him.

"Tsunade." he tried to get her attention, but she just kept kissing him. "Tsunade." His voice was a little more serious the second time.

She laid back down on his chest, looking at him.

"When are you leaving?" Tsunade could see the sadness in his eyes as he asked the question.

"In a couple of hours." She can see the worry in his eyes, and it reminds her when he left her.

"Come back alive." he runs his fingers through her hair, and she leans into his hand.

"I would never leave you." Smiling she kisses him and he kisses her back.

Pulling back she only had one question. "Are you happy?"

"Are you kidding?" he asked. "This is a dream come true."

* * *

A/N: Please Review! I'm thinking of ending it here. If you want me to continue, tell me!


End file.
